


Four Seasons of Feelings

by KarasunoCaptain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasunoCaptain/pseuds/KarasunoCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in every season with Daichi and Suga spending time with each other and being happy. Simple romance, sweet words, and dealing with their embarrassed dorky selves. Lots of thoughts about volleyball and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr's DaiSuga Week Day 1 - Seasons
> 
> T for Implied Adult Content in Chapter 3

_In Summer, with the sounds of crashing waves and laughter_

* * *

The sun was incredibly hot and Daichi tugged his shirt away from his skin with a frown on his face. He was worn out from spending the day at the beach with his volleyball teammates, and they were only halfway through the day. They had played beach volleyball in teams of two, drawn by lot, and having Nishinoya as his partner meant that hardly any balls got past them. Even though they fought against intense competition, they were the victorious pair in the end.

While they were playing, Shimizu, Coach Ukai, and Takeda-sensei were preparing lunch and the delightful smells coming from the grill were enough to distract some of them during the game. When everything was ready, the boys practically stampeded towards the table that was laden with grilled food, watermelon, sweets, and refreshing juices and Daichi yelled at them about manners as they ran.

Now that he had eaten a large portion of food, more than he should have had, he was ready to collapse on his towel on the sand and sleep for a few hours. However, he kept himself awake because he knew that some of his teammates would get themselves into trouble eventually and he would have to stop them before it became a large mess.

"Daichi, it might be better if you lay down in the shade?" a voice above him said and he moved the hand that had been covering his eyes from the sun.

"Oh, Suga. It's fine. I put on sunscreen."

"Food coma?"

"And having to tear Tanaka and Nishinoya away from groups of girls on the beach," he said with a loud sigh. "It's only a matter of time before Hinata gets himself into trouble and Kageyama goes after him."

"They are a handful," Suga said as he sat down on the towel next to him, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Maybe just leave them to their own devices for a while? Nishinoya does get shy around girls and Tanaka does scare them off sometimes. Plus Hinata needs that verbal berating once in a while."

Daichi laughed and made himself sit up, wiping the beads of sweat off of his forehead. It was a really hot day indeed, but having Suga sitting next to him and smiling his bright smile made him feel even hotter. They had only been dating in secret for a few weeks, but the sparks that surged through Daichi's veins were every bit as strong as they had been when he first fell for him at the beginning of their third year.

"How are you feeling, Suga?" he asked as he reached for his water bottle. Unscrewing the cap, he took a mighty swig from it, enjoying the refreshing coolness even if it was temporary.

"Happy. Playing on a team with Tanaka was amusing. The food was really good too." Sugawara reached for another water bottle nearby and held it out to him. "Need more water?"

"No, I think I'm okay. Thanks though," Daichi said and Sugawara nodded before he took a drink. It may have been the heat affecting Daichi's thoughts, but he couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to have Suga's mouth touching him. He shook his head quickly to clear his mind, causing Suga to perk up his eyebrows in response.

"It's nothing, Suga," he said quickly, scratching the back of his neck. "Really, nothing." He could feel the blush creeping onto his face and saw that Suga noticed too.

"Why don't we jump into the water for a bit?" Suga said with another one of his heart-melting smiles. Before Daichi could agree or disagree, Suga took off his shirt and revealed his chest - pale skin with softly defined muscles that Daichi could not get enough of the other night. He had pale blue swimming shorts on that seem to perfectly match the sky and his hair shined in the sun in a beautifully complementary way.

"I suppose I don't have another choice," he joked as he pulled his shirt over his head and stood up, setting it down onto his towel. He stretched out his arms and shoulders, taking note of how tan his skin was even though he was rarely shirtless outside. Daichi was much more stocky and built than Sugawara, who was slender and decently strong.

"You couldn't avoid wearing our team's colors even outside of volleyball?" Suga playfully pointed out and Sawamura looked down at his swimming trunks even though he knew they were black with strips of orange and white on the sides. They also went to his knees whereas Suga's stopped halfway down his thigh. Daichi swallowed loudly - thinking about Suga's legs was causing something to stir that he needed to keep under control.

"Suga, this is the only pair that I have!" he exclaimed hotly and Suga swiftly kissed his cheek.

"It suits my captain well," he said before dashing off towards the water, stunning Daichi for several seconds before he chased after him. It didn't take him long to catch up although he regretted jumping in without gradually slipping into the water. It was colder than he had anticipated, sending small shivers throughout his body. He swam some, trying to let his body get accommodated with the water more quickly.

Suga didn't seem bothered at all, diving underneath the waves and resurfacing, brushing the hair out of his eyes and grinning. In the distance, he could see Nishinoya splashing Asahi with water and Tanaka was armed with a large water gun that he was shooting Hinata with. Kageyama was trying to avoid being caught in the crossfire by swimming towards shore, but they saw him and started pursuing him much to his loud displeasure. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were walking along the water, letting the waves wash over their feet as they talked.

"Say Daichi…"

"What is it, Suga?"

"There is one thing I kind of don't like about your swimming trunks," he started with a sly grin.

"I am wearing normal swim attire," Daichi started with a confused expression as Suga swam closer and then wrapped his arms around his lower back. "Suga! Someone is going to see us!" He hissed the last part urgently, wildly looking around for witnesses and saw that no one was paying any attention towards them.

"Shh, Daichi, my arms are underwater," Suga reassured, laughing softly. "I don't like how they hide your powerful thighs."

It was hot before they got into the water, but now Daichi felt as though the temperature skyrocketed with Suga's comment. Saying that it was scorching out would have been an understatement.

"I'm only teasing," Suga whispered, moving a hand lower down Daichi's back and pulling ever so slightly on the waistband. "I get to see your thighs in action when you receive the ball while we are practicing or playing a game. These trunks really do suit you well. Very masculine."

"Suga, if you keep this up, I don't think I'll make it home without raising a bunch of questions for our teammates," he said, now putting his arms around him. At least they were somewhere they could still stand and have the water reach up to their shoulders - to tread water and hold each other would have been awkwardly difficult.

Suga laughed again and Daichi smiled, happy that Suga had finally gotten comfortable enough around him to flirt a little and not be terribly embarrassed by it. Daichi vividly remembered how embarrassed they both were when Daichi finally worked up the courage to ask him out after practice, and how self-conscious they were the first time they went on a date or the first time they kissed.

"Daichi, do you think…?"

He knew what Suga wanted to ask him even though he didn't verbally state it and Daichi nodded with a warm and comforting smile.

"Whenever you're ready is when I'll be ready," he said, squeezing the small of his back, causing Suga's breath to hitch in surprise. "We have time. Lots of it. I just know that I want to be with you forever for you."

"Da-daichi!" Suga said, turning away with his face to red that he could have mistaken it for sunburn. "Gah, don't say those things here!"

"You're one to talk," Daichi said, reaching up to turn his face back towards him before pressing his lips against his. He tasted salty from the ocean water, but Daichi didn't mind since kissing him was well worth it. It was brief, but even as Daichi pulled away, he could feel the heat of the kiss still lingering and he smiled appreciatively.

"Come on, let's go check on the boys. I still worry something is going to happen."

"Of course. Then do you want to go find some shade and lay down for a bit?"

"That would be a perfect way to head into the evening," Daichi said as he scanned around for this teammates, and in particular, the four troublemakers. They were no longer in the water, but then he spotted their group with a group of strangers and Tanaka standing out in front about to argue with another who looked equally as annoyed.

The boys often said that Daichi was scary when he was angry, and he honestly didn't think that he was as terrifying as they claimed, but the speed at which he tore through the water to get back onto land was even fearsome to him. There really wasn't anything that could stop how fast Daichi could get somewhere to make a teammate apologize for their rude behavior.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_In Fall, with the smells of hot coffee and textbooks_

* * *

"Daichi, how are you holding up?" Suga asked from across the table and his boyfriend frowned, taking off his reading glasses and setting them gently on his textbook. "Not good, huh?"

"It's going to be a tough test coming up. This university preparation course is consuming all of my energy," he said, crossing his arms and frowning. "On top of that, being really busy with volleyball and I still can't get used to missing a tooth." The memory of Daichi colliding with Tanaka in a match and then spitting out a tooth was very painful for Suga to remember.

"At the very least, you look nice in glasses," Suga said with a wink, hoping to cheer both of them up. "Come on, you really do."

"I didn't want to have glasses this early in my life."

"It's just for reading. I don't think your eyesight will get much worse unless you keep reading on your way to school without your glasses," Suga stated, putting his hands on his hips. He felt very motherly even towards Daichi who could be just as stubborn as the boys he disciplined.

"Suga, you really are something…" Daichi said, propping the side of his face up with the palm of his hand to stare at him. Suga immediately felt a blush forming on his face from the intensity of his look.

"Daichi, please don't look at me like that."

"Me looking at you still makes you nervous?"

Suga nodded and set down a pen to mark the exact place he was in his textbook. They had gone to Daichi's room to study immediately after school since there was no practice, and two hours later, they were feeling a little weary from all that they had to do.

"We'll make it. After all, I don't think either of us would be happy not playing volleyball right now," Suga said confidently, standing up and stretching out his arms. "Come on Daichi, we should go for a walk."

"It's a bit cold today, don't you think?" Daichi asked, watching Suga go over to the hook on his door and grab both of their coats. He took his gratefully and put it on knowing he wasn't going to let Suga go for a walk by himself, and if he declined, he was sure Suga wouldn't talk to him for a week.

"I'll buy you a coffee."

"No, Suga, I can pay for myself," he said, rising to his feet and walking very close to Suga, who started fumbling with the zipper of his coat. Daichi bent his knees and put himself into a position to give him a sweet kiss. Suga felt his heart start racing uncontrollably, and it took him all of his willpower to push him away after several deep kisses.

"We need to leave before the coffee shop closes," Suga said and Daichi agreed. "Then you can kiss me all that you want after we get back and finish studying." He chuckled softly when he saw Daichi frown slightly, knowing that it would be a long time before they would be done.

"Don't forget your scarf," Daichi said, grabbing it off of the chair and wrapping it around his neck. "I don't want you catching a cold," he said and Suga smiled at how much of a caretaker Daichi could be too.

They left the house quickly, walking side by side down the street towards their favorite coffee shop. It was a bit chilly of an autumn day, but that didn't take away the splendor of the leaves changing color. The breeze rustled through the trees gently, causing spots of sunlight to dance on the ground, and Suga could tell that Daichi was already less tense than he was inside the house. He really wanted to hold his hand, but they would risk any one of their teammates seeing them in case they were out and about as well.

Suga usually rotated through a variety of drinks at this particular coffee shop because he liked many of the drinks well enough, but Daichi resolutely stuck to his usual hot coffee with french vanilla creamer. It was something Suga teased him about, questioning about his sense of adventure and poking fun at him being a old man with unchanging habits. Daichi would get embarrassed, but he honestly didn't mind Suga pointing out things about him because it meant that Suga was taking all of him in.

Once they got their drinks, they departed for the park, finding an unoccupied bench to sit on and admire the trees. They drank in silence, now able to hold hands and enjoy the warmth of their intertwined fingers. Daichi always drank his coffee quickly once it cooled down, but Suga liked to sip his drinks and enjoy the taste spreading on his tongue and the sensation of hot or cold going down his throat.

"How are you feeling, Suga?"

"Good."

"I'm glad," he said, tossing his cup towards the trash can and making it in. Suga pondered the thought of Daichi playing basketball and how he would look like in a basketball jersey, and then remembered the time where he got into an argument with the captain during lunch and set off the fire alarm. "What is it?" Daichi asked when Suga started laughing quietly to himself.

"Nothing," he waved off. "I make fun of you for being so mature sometimes, and then I remember you have moments where you trip up too." Daichi laughed, scratching the back of his neck as he did so.

"How's your drink?" he asked, looking at the paper cup sitting in Suga's left hand.

"It's good too."

"Can I try it?" he asked with a bright smile, reaching for it with his right hand. Suga smiled happily in response and put his right hand on Daichi's forearm to stop him. His fingertips were touching his hand, but they did not seize the cup.

"You didn't say please," he reminded him and they both laughed merrily in response.

"May I please have some of your drink?" he asked, leaning in closer and putting his left arm over the back of the bench. Suga handed it to him with a nod and Daichi took a tentative sip.

"I like it… what is it?"

"A mocha with hazelnut in it. Seems perfect for an autumn's day, don't you think?" Suga said cheerfully as Daichi took another sip from it before handing it back.

"I'll have to agree," Daichi said as he kissed Suga on the forehead gently. "Being here alone with you and admiring the scenery is perfect too."

"If you say that I'm perfect, I might punch you."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been punched by somebody," he said with a guilty laugh. "I know Michimiya gets me a lot because she's so reactive, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Suga said, sighing blissfully as Daichi put his hand under his chin and tilted his head up for another kiss. He wanted to keep going, but Daichi pulled away and turned to face forward. The sun was slowly sinking behind the trees, and Suga realized that Daichi had more on his mind than worrying about his test and the volleyball tournament.

"Daichi, what's really wrong?" he asked after ten minutes of Daichi staring distantly off into space. His drink was cold now and he set it on the bench next to him. "Come on. Please don't shut me out." He pulled Daichi's hand into his lap and squeezed firmly.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"That wasn't an answer to my question."

"Suga, it's nothing," he said firmly in the voice that he normally admired when giving orders. "Just forget it and let's go back."

"No!" he spat out hotly, yanking his hand free of Daichi's and standing up to look down at him. "Don't lie to me, Daichi! It's written all over your face that there's something troubling you and I can't understand why… unless, unless… you want to do that…"

"That is not it!" Daichi said, jumping to his feet as well. The move would have been more impressive if he was at least half a head taller than Suga, but he wasn't although his build said enough for itself.

"Then tell me! Or I'm leaving you."

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm not staying in a relationship where I can't trust my boyfriend fully or he can't trust me," Suga declared, pushing hard on his chest, sending him falling backwards onto the bench. He then started to stomp away, heated in the face and wanting to break down in tears, but then felt a pair of strong arms seize him from behind.

"Suga… I'm sorry..."

"I can't believe I had to go to that extreme. Don't do that to me again, Daichi."

Daichi nodded against his neck and Suga urged him to loosen his arms so that he could turn to face him. Suga was surprised to see the beginnings of tears welling in his warm, brown eyes.

"Please tell me."

"I can't help but think about the future, Suga," he said with a loud sigh. "How to lead the team as captain to Nationals, and even to win Nationals. Who to choose as captain for next year and how to give them the tools to continue growing the team. How to pass my classes well so I can go to a great university. What I want as my career..."

"Daichi, I think about a lot of those things every day too. It's hard, but you have to live in the moment too," Suga advised, holding him close. He didn't care about hiding their relationship at that moment because Daichi needed to be comforted as much as Suga could offer.

"I can't stop thinking about us either. I don't want to ever be away from you. I want us to last," Daichi continued solemnly, and Suga couldn't hold back a laugh in response. "Suga!"

"Daichi, you are absolutely an idiot," he said, leaning back slightly so he could look into his eyes. "We're in love. And we will make it work no matter what. Can you trust in that?"

"It's hard because I like having solid facts."

"Love doesn't work that way most of the time," he said before surprising him with a kiss. "But I don't know, I just have a good feeling about us."

"Even if we don't get to spend as much time together because of things going on? I was worrying that you were feeling like you weren't higher on my priority list once school started and that I had stopped caring for you…" The sincerity of Daichi's last statement shocked him and the accurateness of it too.

"You're right. I was feeling that way, but only because I'm human and wanted your affection," Suga admitted reluctantly. "But I knew your reasons and any time we did have together was absolutely wonderful."

"… You're right. I am an idiot."

"Let's head back to your room then, shall we?" he said brightly, feeling a large weight lift off of his shoulders. "Remember - we will finish our homework and studying and then we can kiss for a while."

Daichi smiled in response as they released each other. Suga straightened out his scarf, knowing he was a little pink in the face from inviting Daichi to be intimate with him. His eyes widened when he saw Daichi's hand hovering in front of him.

"I want to walk home together, hand-in-hand. Is that okay?"

Suga grinned and took it, feeling his heart soar from being able to experience what it would feel like to be on the streets holding Daichi's hand and having others realize that he was taken. Daichi gave him a mischievous look and bent down to kiss him on top of the hand gently, looking up at him with twinkling eyes. Suga's heart started beating so fast in response that it probably should have sent him to the hospital.

"Even an idiot knows how to be romantic sometimes," Daichi said with a big, dorky smile, knowing that he had Suga falling for him all over again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_In Winter, with the sights of falling snow and each other_

* * *

It was about half a year into their relationship that more happened than passionate kissing and seductive touching while being only half-naked. Daichi couldn't recall who made the first move into being more intimate, but it did result in all of their clothes coming off and touching in their lower regions. He was embarrassed about how quickly he released from admiring Suga's beautiful body and only being stroked for a minute, and about the mess that he had accidentally made on the covers of Suga's blankets.

They were still every bit of their embarrassed, awkward, and dorky selves when they started entering a new territory of their relationship, but also every bit as loving, caring, and fiercely loyal too. Daichi never wanted to push him out of his comfort zone, but he was more able to figure out what to say because they had really gotten to know each other's thoughts in the breaks of their study sessions or on dates to the park or the coffee shop. He could tell Suga was feeling the same way by how he flirted with him sneakily, knowing exactly how to cause him to react a certain way.

Daichi did remember that he was the first to go down on Suga with his mouth despite some shy and half-hearted protesting, but Suga gave up extremely quickly when pleasure coursed through his body and seized control. His breathlessness stirred some incredible intense sensations within Daichi and he didn't think that those feelings could heighten even more until Suga's mouth made its way down there. It was enough to make him weak in the knees, trembling as Suga moved back and forth. He had lost it when he saw Suga look up at him with his brown eyes, normally gentle and bright, but that time sly and devious.

They had to be careful when they were at Suga's house since the family tended to be home and the walls were not exactly soundproof. Daichi was usually guilty of wanting to do more than kiss - something that Suga would point out with an eye roll and a sarcastic jab at him being a typical man. Suga had much more self-control and often used it to his advantage, sometimes toying with Daichi's emotions and then claiming that he still had studying to do or chores to take care of. Daichi knew his game and truthfully wasn't too bothered by it - the slow burn build-up made things more exciting when they finally did happen.

Daichi's room was where they would try to be when they wanted to be intimate because his parents had jobs that went into the evening, leaving them a larger window if they hurried home after school on days without volleyball. Some days they would take things slow and steady - breathing in each other's presence while pressing languid kisses onto smooth skin and tracing contours of muscles idly. Other days, it would be a fervent display of ardor where they could barely catch their breath in-between searing kisses, pressing their bodies hard into each other and craving more of the satisfying friction when they moved. They still had their fair share of silly moments and often said things that caused each other to laugh when they were really trying for a different reaction, but it was what made their relationship so special to Daichi.

Keeping a big secret from family and friends was really tough on the both of them, but it was thrilling at the same time, and Daichi enjoyed the relief of giving Suga all of his love without worry of someone frowning upon their relationship. He didn't want to have to fight for acceptance or be instilled with doubt about his orientation or if he was even with the right person. At some point, they would have to let everyone know, but it wasn't the time yet, and Suga did remind him often to live in the present instead of always worrying about the future.

This night, after finishing their homework and eating dinner, Daichi suggested that they go all of the way. His parents were out of town for the weekend, the first snow had been falling steadily since the afternoon, and something in the air was telling him that it was the right time to ask. Suga blushed furiously when he asked - Daichi was honestly nervous he was going to say no and accidentally let out a loud sigh of relief when he said yes and that he had been thinking about it for a while.

He wasn't sure why his heart wanted to burst out of his chest when Suga started unbuckling his belt when he had done so many times before. It wasn't that he was ashamed of being naked or that that part of him wasn't ready to go, but then Suga pointed out that he could tell he was nervous and shouldn't be. When Daichi asked why he was feeling that way, Suga said it was because he didn't want to let him down or hurt him. Daichi couldn't help but laugh at how Suga could read him so easily when he could barely understand himself.

Suga kissed him on the ears, nibbling gently, knowing that they were incredibly sensitive spots for Daichi. He spread kisses along his jawline, ran his hand through his really short, dark brown-black hair, and traced the outline of his decently prominent abs. He was trying to let him know that everything was going to be fine - that they had a lifetime to explore each other and that the only thing he wanted was to be truly connected with him, no matter what mishaps may occur along the way.

Daichi fumbled with the condom, causing Suga to chuckle amusedly as he watched him maneuver things into doing what he wanted them to do with furrowed eyes and a prominent frown. When he got things figured out, he leaned over to the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, causing Suga's eyes to widen in surprise. He reluctantly admitted to having used it when he was fantasizing about Suga, turning both of them beet red.

However, seeing and hearing Suga reacting to him entering his body completely flooded his senses - he couldn't get enough of his breathy moans, the beautiful arch of his back, the way his hands grasped the sheets, or how he completed melted into his touch. Daichi wanted to be very gentle for their first time, yet the raging inferno in his veins wanted him to go a little harder and faster and see how Suga would handle it. He did stretch him out carefully and methodically, but Daichi knew that no amount of preparation would completely take away the pain.

He knew he loved Suga for a long time, but this was another whole level of love that he didn't know existed. They were bare and vulnerable in both mind and body and they were only that way because of how deeply they trusted each other. Daichi felt that he could truly be himself around Suga and he was sure that his boyfriend felt the same.

Suga made eye contact with him and that deep, inexplicable connection pushed Daichi right over the edge. Their almost synchronized climaxes caused stars to burst before Daichi's eyes and Suga's release splashed messily onto both of their bodies. His own release was explosive - his heart pounded madly against his ribcage as the accumulated pleasure finally burst through, and he was completely breathless as everything slowly spiraled down and his vision came back into focus.

"Oh my god…"

"Daichi…"

"Suga, that was incredible!" he said, leaning down and kissing him on the mole by his left eye, knowing that it was one of his sensitive spots. "No, you were incredible."

"You don't have to say-"

"I mean it," he said, kissing him there again and savoring the taste of his skin with his lips between ragged breaths. "Your eyes, Suga. I look into them and I'm at a complete loss for sensical words to describe just how you make me feel."

Suga chuckled, cradling the underside of Daichi's chin to draw him away from kissing his mole again. It was a feature that Suga didn't find attractive on him and thought it was an imperfection, but Daichi always begged to differ. Daichi looked at him quizzically and Suga rapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Daichi, you should remove that condom," he pointed out and Daichi blushed in response. "I'm sorry that you, uh, had to release into that." It was Suga's turn to become pink in the face, which Daichi found extremely endearing. Suga tended to wear his emotions openly on his face, and Daichi found great joy in knowing that he could cause Suga to feel a spectrum of emotions - especially ones he didn't share with anyone else.

"It's okay. It helped with making sure I could slide in and out without hurting you," Daichi reassured as he carefully removed the condom. It was sticky for sure, but relieving when it was finally off of him and in the trash can. "Wow… that was a whirlwind rush. Does it hurt down there?"

"Yeah…" Suga admitted timidly. "I'll be fine tomorrow. Don't worry about it, Daichi."

"I'm sorry. I can't help that I am."

Suga smacked him on the shoulder again before sitting up, swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. Daichi knew that he was going to head to the shower and he quickly moved to join him. Normally it was impossible to keep their hands off of each other if they did share the shower, but Daichi tried to restrain himself to occasional kissing since they were both exhausted. It was wonderful to be holding Suga from behind, enjoying the sensation of the cooler water cascading in infinite trails on their bodies.

They did not linger long in the shower and toweled off quickly in silence. Daichi went to the sink to brush his teeth, and watched Suga rub his hair vigorously with his towel out of the corner of his eye. He did like the fact that his own hair was super low maintenance, but it was adorable seeing Suga's hair matted down and also sticking out in parts before he combed it.

"Say Daichi?"

"Yeah?" he asked, spitting out a large mouthful of water and toothpaste.

"I want to go outside for a bit."

"Are you sure?" he asked, confused. "It's cold. I thought you wanted to head straight to bed."

"I want to see the snow," he said with a smile. "Just in case it melts tomorrow morning."

"Okay, but only for a bit. Your hair is still wet," he said, making a face when he noticed he sounded like a protective parent again. Suga flashed him a knowing smile and went into his room to put on warm clothes and his jacket.

"Hurry up, old man."

"Hey!" he said, half-threateningly as he went to collect his scattered clothing on the bed. Suga was chuckling as Daichi attempted to dress quickly, almost putting on his t-shirt backwards and then having a hard time with his coat buttons. Suga had a way of causing him to be clumsy that no one else had.

They walked down the stairs together and out the front door onto the steps after they flicked on the outside light. The snow had stopped falling, but there was several inches on the ground, glistening in the moonlight. The bushes around the house and the leaves of the trees in the yard were dusted with snow as well.

"It's pretty outside," Suga said, pulling a pair of gloves and putting them on. "It would be prettier if it was still snowing."

"Yeah, it would be," Daichi agreed as he scanned the skies for some constellations he recognized. He didn't have his gloves on him so he shoved his hands into his pockets. Daichi heard a soft crunching sound and he turned his attention towards Suga who had taken a step into the snow. "What are you doing?"

"Give me a moment."

Daichi watched Suga squat down and gather snow into his hands. He molded it carefully into a ball, which the wet snow from the early morning helped, and Daichi immediately held his hands out in defense in case Suga was going to throw it at him. Daichi was wrong - Suga turned his attention to the nearby bush and took some leaves and berries off of it to add to his ball of snow.

"See, it's a snow rabbit!" he said, proudly holding out his creation. Daichi was impressed at how Suga was able to get the leaves that formed the ears to stay as well as he did.

"It looks very nice," he complimented and Suga grinned widely. "I'll make it a friend."

"You don't have gloves…"

"It's fine. I can tough it out."

Daichi did honestly wish he brought gloves out the moment he started gathering up a pile of snow and felt how cold it was in his hands. However, his strong ability to focus meant that he would be able to get his creation done quickly. Daichi pulled leaves and berries from a different bush and turned his back so that Suga couldn't see what he was up to.

"Daichi, you don't have to be worried that your snow rabbit isn't going to look as good as mine," Suga said, curious if Daichi was being shy about his lesser artistic abilities.

"No, it's not that," Daichi said, frowning slightly as he tried to poke a leaf into his creation. He dug out a hole for the stem of the leaf, but then needed to grab more snow to fill around it. The repetitive squatting to reach the snow on the ground was at least good for his legs.

"Okay, I'm done," Daichi said apologetically for how long he took. He saw Suga tilt his head as he looked at what Daichi had made, and then he chuckled softly when he figured out what it was.

"You made a little sparrow, or at least, some kind of songbird," Suga said affectionately. "Leaves for the wings and beak and little twigs for the feet."

"I was a bit inspired," he said with a laugh of his own. "I'm glad you can tell that it's a bird… I was worried I didn't make the head distinct enough from its body."

"I like it," Suga said. "Let's set them in front of this bush in the snow and go back inside."

"They get to watch the stars tonight. Together."

"I'm glad that you can be sappy sometimes," Suga said and they both set their creations on the ground, side-by-side. "Too adorable! I need to get a picture of this."

Daichi watched on fondly as Suga, pink-faced from the cold, took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures of the snow rabbit and bird nestled in a pile of snow. Then they went inside and back to his room, taking off their jackets as they climbed the stairs. They changed quickly into their nightclothes, turned off the lights, and climbed under the covers, relishing in the warmth of the blankets and their shared body heat.

"Thank you for indulging me. I really wanted to make a snow rabbit."

"Of course. And thank you for indulging me tonight," Daichi said, kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around him. "You let me enter you so that I could make love to you… You're so incredible."

"I love you too, Daichi," Suga whispered, snuggling close against his chest and sighing deeply. Daichi felt as though their bodies fitted superbly well against each other in almost any position. "Good night, Daichi."

"Good night… Koushi," Daichi whispered and closed his eyes, smiling gently and surrendering to sleep as Suga's breath hitched in surprise from the sound of his first name. He knew that his dreams were going to be extra sweet that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_In spring, with the tastes of fresh food and happiness_

* * *

"Oh no! I almost forgot the drinks!" Suga exclaimed as he dashed back into the house. "That would have been bad… I made something a bit spicier than Daichi normally would like." He was talking aloud to himself and his mother smiled fondly at him as he grabbed the drinks, much to his embarrassment. He apologized for his strange behavior and said a respectful farewell before leaving again.

He started walking down the street with a normal stride, but it didn't take very long before he had a joyful spring in his step and an excited expression on his face. Suga had prepared quite a bit of food all morning with his mother's help, planning on surprising Daichi at his house holding a picnic basket and sporting a giant grin. Even though their graduation ceremony took place a little over a month ago, Daichi was still preoccupied with getting things in order for his future at a university and taking care of chores around the house.

Suga rang the doorbell and stepped back, and sure enough, Daichi was very shocked and took a few seconds to fully process what was going on. He couldn't help but laugh softly at how Daichi turned pink in the face and habitually scratched the back of his neck as he pondered over what to say.

"You're welcome is good," Suga teased with a wink. "And you can't say no. It's a beautiful day for a picnic and the cherry blossom trees just came into bloom."

"Suga, you've really caught me off guard," Daichi said with a lofty laugh. "I mean, this is the first time I've been surprised publicly by you since we're still dating in secret."

"Your parents will think that it's a picnic with your best friend," he reassured. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me tell them that I'm going to the park. I was about to finish folding my clothes, but I can finish that later."

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Can you grab a blanket too? I don't have one."

"Yes, I can do that."

Suga whistled a merry tune and then tried to mimic the chirping of the songbirds flitting around in the tree. He did not hear Sawamura come back and jumped when he heard Daichi's deep voice saying that he was ready to go. They both laughed it off in the shyly apologetic way that they had accepted as a permanent part of their relationship.

"So, how goes preparing for university?" Suga asked as they were strolling down the street towards the closest park.

"It's fine. Looking at my finances and setting a budget for various things. Deciding on what classes I should take first. Locating a good apartment for us to rent."

Suga's heart started fluttering madly at the reality of them living together in a few months and being able to be together more often and not worry about getting caught being physical with each other. He looked forward to sharing the same bed and sleeping and waking in each other's arms - saying 'I love you' every night and every morning while staring deeply into each other's brown eyes.

"I can't wait. I really can't."

"Me neither," Daichi said with a honest smile that did not help with the acceleration of Suga's heartbeat. "Do you mind if we stop here for a minute? I have to go pick up something that I had ordered."

"At this bicycle store?" Suga asked and Daichi shook his head.

"Just wait here. I'll hurry."

"Err, okay?" Suga said in confusion as Daichi left the blanket with him and sprinted off, disappearing out of sight. He set his basket and the blanket down and stared at the clouds, wondering where Daichi was going. Suga knew that there was a bakery nearby and that they were close to their favorite coffee shop, but he felt as though that his boyfriend was not headed to either of those places.

He exhaled a large breath and turned his attention towards the skies, distracting himself by watching the clouds float by and noting what they resembled. Suga loved to admire his surroundings and take it all in - the sights, the sounds, and the smells. He was fascinated with observation, and especially of people and their habits and personalities.

Minutes passed by and Suga was starting to get restless, pacing back and forth on the street and focusing on the soft scrape of his shoes. A few people on bicycles zipped by laughing animatedly, and a cat poked its head out from behind a building before darting away. Suga still had no idea where Daichi had gone and wondered if he lied about picking up an order even though Daichi rarely ever lied.

"Suga! I'm back," Daichi called out, panting audibly. Suga saw that he was sprinting back and that there was a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"… Wait, you went to buy me flowers?" he asked in astonishment. "The flower shop is far away from here!"

"Well, no, but yes," he said, holding them out towards him with a smile. "You see, I ordered them the day before and had planned on stopping by your house to surprise you today whenever your family was going to be out, but then…"

"Oh! I messed up your surprise!" Suga exclaimed, but he couldn't help a relieved laugh when he realized he was getting worked up for no reason. "Daichi, you're so sweet."

"Not like you."

"Stop," he said, taking them with a beaming smile and inhaling their scent deeply. "They smell wonderful." It was an attractive arrangement of white lilies and white roses with small lavender flowers - he couldn't wait to put them in a vase and set it on the desk in his room.

"You really like them? I didn't really know what flowers were your favorite…"

"A lot of them. I'm not picky," Suga said, kissing him gently on the side of his face. "I'm just one happy guy who is being a dork about getting flowers," he continued, indicating that they should start walking again. Daichi grinned and fell into step with him, reaching for the basket to carry. He relinquished it bashfully, feeling that he was living out a scene in a shoujo manga with all that had transpired so far.

They got to the park and saw that there were a lot of people scattered around the grass, some of which had blankets and food for a picnic as well. There were children running along the pathways while couples walked and talked quietly. Someone was playing an acoustic guitar on a bench and a crowd of children had formed in front of him, swaying with the music.

"He's kind of cute," Suga said lightheartedly, standing up on his toes to get a better view. "His smile is so genuine. And I like his hair too."

He saw a flash of jealousy flash through Daichi's eyes and he chuckled knowing that Daichi didn't think of himself as particularly attractive. Suga had to remind him that he honestly loved him inside and out, and that there were a lot of girls who were particularly into his masculinity.

"How's this spot?" Daichi asked and Suga gave him an affirmative nod. He wasted no time in laying out the blue and gray plaid blanket with expert ease. They removed their shoes and sat down, and Suga started pulling out food and drinks from the basket and setting them out. There was onigiri, yakisoba, korekke, sliced apples, and watermelon - all of which look extremely appetizing and he felt his stomach rumble softly.

"Wow, you really made a lot," Daichi noted with a grin. "Thank you."

"Don't eat too much," Suga joked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I might go for the guitar player if you put on a lot of weight."

"Suga…"

"I'm kidding, Daichi," he said playfully, tugging on his arm. "You burn off all that you eat anyways. We should dig in now."

Suga picked up a container of yakisoba and a pair of chopsticks before moving over so that their sides were touching. Daichi had grabbed an onigiri and was already two large bites in by the time Suga was settled, and was already reaching for another one. Suga couldn't help but laugh at how fast and much Daichi ate compared to him.

The cherry blossom trees were breathtaking - each tree had a slightly different shade of pink and the petals danced in the breeze in the most artful way. The subtle fragrance of the flowers mingled with the smell of freshly cut grass was pleasant. Suga felt blissful and wholly content, leaning into Daichi when he was done eating. His boyfriend wrapped an arm around his back and bent in close to give him a kiss on the forehead.

He wasn't going to lie - he felt so much better that they were able to be more affectionate in public when they were sure no one they knew was around. They were still extremely polite, but it was exciting to be able to hold hands and kiss and flirt and feel like they were a couple. Suga could feel the sensation of the kiss still lingering on his forehead.

"The food was delicious," he said and Suga's heart starting beating more quickly in response. He was weak to Daichi's praise and there wasn't anything he could do to stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks.

"You're welcome," Suga said, intertwining his fingers with Daichi's and then resting their hands in his lap. "The cherry blossoms are really pretty this year."

"Not as beautiful as you are to me," he whispered sincerely with a hint of daring in his voice. "To have you here with me viewing the cherry blossoms… it's kind of surreal."

Suga blushed hard and the sound of Daichi chuckling causing his heart to flutter madly. He wanted to hide his face with his free hand, but he was caught before he barely moved it, and then his lips were sealed with a kiss. Suga melted into his kiss as sparks jolted through his body, burning trails of heat in his veins. Daichi kissed him again, a bit deeper and a touch sloppily and Suga greatly welcomed it. He wanted to keep going, but he didn't want to cause a scene for the kids in the park, and because he didn't want either them to have to walk home aroused and no way to take care of it.

Daichi had the same thoughts and pulled away, releasing his hands and smiling. Suga's grin was incredibly bright - the kind that radiated happiness from his entire being. In a matter of seconds, Suga's body was encircled by Daichi's arms and pulled gently against his sturdy body and not another word was said as they resumed observing the trees.

Their third year was extremely eventful and especially with being on the volleyball team. With the addition of Kageyama and Hinata and massive growth of skills from the other players, they were able to accomplish their goal of reaching Nationals. The experience was something that was going to remain with him for the rest of his life - standing on a national stage, fighting with all of his willpower alongside the greatest teammates he could ask for, surpassing limits he didn't know he had, and lifting the trophy with his friends feeling the inexplicable joy of accomplishing what they had set out to do. 

Saying goodbye to the team was the hardest thing though - Suga barely maintained his composure as he walked through their club room for the last time, looking at the lockers and the few posters on the wall. Then he, Asahi, and Daichi went to the gym where the team had already started practice and called for them to line up. Along with Shimizu who was in the gym before them, they each took a turn thanking the team for their hard work and friendship and gave them a set of goals to work towards. The tears had been welling up in Suga's eyes as he spoke, but they didn't start falling steadily until Daichi finished his speech, with some cracked words here and there, and officially passed his position as team captain to Ennoshita, who gratefully accepted with a humble smile.

The team had bowed respectfully, pledging to continue to uphold their standard of excellence, and then broke ranks to hug them all. Suga was embarrassed that he couldn't stop crying, but the tears had turned from ones of sadness to ones of appreciation for all of the support that he had. Asahi had been crying since they had stepped foot in the locker room and even he now was wearing a happy grin with Nishinoya and Hinata hanging off of him. Daichi was the one who had kept his feelings together, smiling gently in response to all of his teammates' praises, and was every bit the captain that they looked up to for strength, motivation, and inspiration.

When everyone had finished practice and cleaned up, Daichi told them to head out first so that he could lock up the gym for the last time and then he would treat them to pork buns from the convenience store. The now third and second years let out cheers of joy and took off for the club room to change and wait so that they could walk together, and Suga shook his head at how certain things hadn't changed with them with an amused smile on his face. Asahi and Asahi stayed outside of the gym to wait for Daichi, talking quietly about some memories that were vivid in their mind from their volleyball days.

Suga knew that Daichi was taking his last day the hardest, as much as he put up a front as a leader-type of person. He had no doubt that Daichi was crying silently as he locked the equipment room, looking at the dust mops and baskets of volleyballs, accompanied by bittersweet feelings of nostalgia. He knew that he was taking in the squeak of the gym floor underneath his shoes, the gentle hum of the multitude of lights, and how the setting sun looked through the windows. Captaincy had suited him well - he was solid, determined, disciplined, and dutiful, and now it was over unless he became one in university. When he finally came out and shut the door with a clasp, he looked fine and they all smiled knowingly at each other before heading out towards the club room.

He sighed, pulling his thoughts out of the past and onto the present, and the closest cherry blossom tree came into focus again. It was one of the largest ones in the park, with a thick trunk and many branches spanning outwards. Most of the flowers had bloomed, but there were some that were still buds and that seemed to make the tree more beautiful to Suga.

"Hey Daichi…"

"Yes, Suga?"

"I was just thinking that you are like a tree," Suga said, turning his head to look at him and seeing that Daichi wore a slightly confused expression. "Your first name means 'earth', right?"

"It does."

"How to say it?" Suga said, turning back towards the tree with a content smile on his face, shifting slightly so his back could fit more comfortably against Daichi's chest. "A tree has roots that anchor it to the ground and bark to protect itself from harm. They are built to be able to withstand any kind of weather, and it is impressive to see trees that have withstood the test of time. The branches support leaves and flowers, but no one really admires the branches even though they are important. The trunk and branches are what really gives the tree its magnificence and grandness - not the leaves and flowers. Does that even make sense?"

"You're calling me a foundation," Daichi said appreciatively, squeezing him softly as he nuzzled his cheek. "A steadfast one that lifts people towards the skies without attracting attention for myself, right? That no matter how many hits that I take, my aim is to remain strong for others."

Suga's eyes widened in surprise at how Daichi had worded his understanding of what Suga had said. Sometimes Daichi caught him off guard with how acute he was with himself, and also how accepting he was of his own abilities and his way to leading others.

"Then you are certainly a flower," Daichi said, reaching for the bouquet of flowers and hanging them to Suga. "You are someone that adds so much beauty to the world - you're comforting in times of sadness and sorrow and you add brightness to any kind of situation. People appreciate you and admire you even if you don't say anything in return. Even buds that haven't come into bloom - there is beauty in the potential contained within and worth in waiting to see the next stage."

Suga felt ecstatic and unbelievably praised by Daichi. He wasn't normally a poetic person, but in the rare times that he was in a quietly reflective way, Suga's heart would just sing with resounding joy. He lost count of how many times he felt that he was falling for Daichi all over again.

"You're wonderful," he said, raising the flowers up to his nose and smelling them again. He touched the petals of the roses and lilies, noting how smooth and soft they were before inhaling their scent again. Daichi leaned his head over his shoulder and also smelled the flowers.

"I want to be your tree forever, Koushi" Daichi said seriously - his declaration took Suga's breath away and hearing his first name stunned him still. "The chapter of our third year at Karasuno has come to an end, and we're about to start a new one together."

"You can be my tree, Daichi," Suga whispered, blushing brightly as he set the bouquet of flowers onto his lap. "Forever. And I'll continue bringing you happiness year after year after year."

The cherry blossoms rustled gently in the passing breeze again as they kissed lovingly on a simply beautiful day in the springtime.


End file.
